Episode 8 (2011)
Decision × By × Majority? ( カイケツ×ハ×タスウケツ？, Kaiketsu × Wa × Tasūketsu?) is the 8th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on November 20th, 2011. Overview For the third phase, the candidates are abandoned at the top of Trick Tower, wherein long-term criminals are kept. They are given 72 hours to get out alive and pass the exam. Summary The airship lands on Trick Tower, a prison wherein long term criminals are kept. Beans says that the aim of the third phase of the 287th Hunter Exam is to safely arrive at the bottom of Trick Tower within 72 hours. One of the examinees tries to climb down but is eaten by Six-legged Flying Beasts. After a while, Gon and the team realizes that the number of people is decreasing. Gon finds out that the way in is to flip one of the many large stone tiles. They all pick a tile and enter the tower. All of them end up in the same room. They see five watches in the room with two buttons on each of them: an X and O. The prison warden, Lippo, says they need a fifth person to advance further into the tower. That is because the route they have chosen is "majority rules" where they have to vote to do certain things in the tower when given two choices. The choice that gets the most votes wins. He is also seen telling the prisoners to go to their positions because the test is about to begin. Two hours later, the final person joins their group and he turns out to be Tonpa. A door appears. They have to vote whether to open it or not. Everybody votes to open it except Tonpa. They walk through the door and end up in another room with one door on the left and another on the right. Subsequently, they get a choice whether to go through the right door or the left. Gon and Leorio chose the right door and the rest chose to go through the left because most of the votes were for the left door, the left door opens. Kurapika explains most of the time a person will choose to go to the right, so he says it might be a better idea to go left. The team advances forward and find themselves in a large room with a platform in the middle. On the other side, there are five prisoners. Gon and the rest must beat at least three of them in a challenge to advance in the tower. Lippo explains that there can be no draws and that the prisoners get a year off their sentence for every hour they delay the examinees. The first prisoner is Bendot who has been sentenced for 199 years for robbery and murder. Tonpa volunteers to go first. The challenge is a fight. Tonpa immediately gives up and then informs the team that he doesn't want to become a Hunter but he only wants to screw people over. Leorio is very upset at this. The next prisoner is Sedokan who has been sentenced for 149 years for serial bombings. Gon volunteers to face him. It is revealed that out of the 40 applicants that started the third phase of the Hunter exam, only 39 applicants remain. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 8 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Hunter Exam arc